Gold 3 Promo 11/17/13
BIULe Crocodile, Downtown Vancouver, BC/U/I/B B7:30 pm/B IA cold dreary rain lightly showers the downtown streets of Vancouver. A limo pulls up in front of Le Crocodile. A large Asian man gets out and rounds the car to hold the door. A woman exits next, covering her head with a large pocketbook. Finally a man exits, and quickly seeks shelter in the restaurant. His companions quickly follow him. Inside, the Maitre d’ quickly steps forward. Two attendants accompany him, taking coats, and brushing down the men’s and a small cloth for Madison to wipe her handbag./I BMaître D’: /BMssr Mang! So good to see you again! Your guests have been seated and are currently waiting your pleasure. This way sir, when you’re ready. BWevv: /BThank you Pierre. I apologize for being late. How many are there? Have they been here long? BClaude: /BThe two gentlemen and their dates arrived, oh, say 30 minutes ago. A fashionable entrance is always preferred. BWevv:/B Late is still late, my friend, no matter how fashionable one likes to think it is. Thank you again for keeping them entertained. Please, lead on. IWevv follows Claude through warmly lit restaurant towards a table in the back. Wevv sees Nigel and Bobino seated with their dates. Nigel has an olive skinned brunette, while Bobino has a shapely blond by his side. The gentlemen seem to be engaged in small talk. Wevv notes that Nigel has taken the chair that faces into the restaurant. Wevv’s respect creeps up a notch. Wevv warms up his megawatt smile as he approaches. Behind him, Madison and Mr. Wang, fade into the background. Kenzo takes a seat on the far side of the bar, while Madison takes a singles booth that allows her to face the door and keep Wevv in the corner of her eye. She quickly shoots an icy cold stare laden with all the contempt she muster towards to the booth full of what appears to be drunken salesmen who had stared at her ass as she walked in./I INigel, laughing at something Bobino said looks up to see Wevv has finally joined them. He quickly starts to rise, while his date does the same. Bobino’s date takes the queue, followed a split second later by Bobino himself./I BNigel:/B Wevv! Glad you finally decided to join us! I was getting worried! BWevv: /BNigel! Good to see you! Bobino! It’s been a while! Ladies! You both look ravishing tonight! Would you gentlemen be so kind? BNigel: /BCertainly. Mr. Mang, allow me the pleasure of introducing my date for the evening, Tiffany. BTiffany: /BNice to meet you! BBobino: /BOh, yes. Wevv, this is Claudette. She’s a model from Russia. BClaudette: /BIt’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mang. BWevv: /BThe pleasure it all mine! Please! Let us be seated. I’m terribly sorry to keep you waiting, I had some last minute business to take care of. iThe group sits./i BNigel:/B No problem. Our host has done an admirable job of keeping us fed. BTiffany: /BThe wine certainly helped too! BWevv:/B Well, that sounds like a good place to start then, eh? BBobino:/B Should we wait for your date? Or the rest of your group? BWevv:/B Well, ah, Mr. Wang and Ms. Guerrero will not be joining us. As for my date – BVoice: /BSorry I’m late! This rain is just dreadful! Sorry to keep you waiting! IWevv is a beat behind the rest of the group as they stand once again. Wevv hides his surprise as he turns to face the woman who had spoken. An elegant Asian woman, in a gold evening dress, smiles up at him. Wevv’s puzzled disclaimer is cut off as Wevv looks into the eyes of the woman. He then smiles as his stymied brain tries to come up with something to say. The woman takes Wevv’s arm gently and turns him to face his guests. She then reaches out a hand to Bobino./I BWoman: /BSorry, I was making myself presentable in the bathroom. My name is Erin. You must Nigel? Wevv has spoken highly of you! BBobino: /BSorry, my name is Bobino. Nigel is my tag team partner over there. I could be Nigel if you like, though. IBobino’s date elbows him hard in the ribs./I BBobino: /BOW! What was that for, you – BNigel:/B Easy Bobino! Let’s be gentlemen, shall we? Hello, Erin, I’m Nigel. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce my date, Tiffany. IIntroductions are made, polite laughs, and the group settles down for a fine classical French meal. The wine flow and several hours later, after some friendly shots traded between Wevv and Bobino over the Owner’s Cup, leading into stories told of the days in the Payroll./I BWevv: /BI’ll say this though, I think you guys face a real challenge coming up. BNigel: /BYou may be right. Ash and Mask are true beasts. BWevv: /BI was talking about Pope and Ozzy. BBobino: /BHA HA HA HA! Come on! Seriously?!? Those guys? BWevv: /BYes them. BBobino:/B Come on Wevv, I know you’re friends with Pope, but come on! BWevv: /BDon’t underestimate them, that’s all I’m saying. IA waiter comes over and taps Wevv on the shoulder./I BWaiter: /BExcuse me sir, you have a phone call. They said it was urgent. You can take the call in the back, where it’s quieter. BWevv: /BI’m terribly sorry, my secretary knows I was going to be dining here. Please excuse me. IWevv takes his leave from the table and follows the waiter towards the back. He thanks the waiter as he takes the phone./I BWevv: /BHello? BMadison: /BWe’ve had word from our vendor. There’s apparently been a delay. He said he’ll make contact with us here with new instructions. BWevv: /BSplendid. bSigh/b I hate dealing with amateurs. I(Wevv turns to look at Madison, who has her head down reading a large book, with one hand on her earpiece. She doesn’t look up)/I Any word on - Are you alright? BMadison: /BNo word on when, but if this guy makes one more attempt to look up my skirt, I’m going to throw this book at him. BWevv: /BPlease don’t, that was a very expensive book. When is your Series 10 test? BMadison: /BTwo weeks. Ugh. Tell me why I have to do this – Incoming, act cool. IWevv turns back into the phone as Claudette makes her way towards Wevv, who suddenly realizes the bathrooms are just down the hall./I BWevv: /BYes! We can handle that. No, look, I don’t care, I’m not going to meet with them! I’m having dinner with friends tonight! IWevv makes an exasperated face for Claudette’s benefit. Claudette smiles, and heads towards the ladies room. Wevv turns his back on Claudette, and speaks quietly into the phone./I BWevv: /BYes, I know, but that’s all there is to it. So, when are we supposed to meet with our friend? Hello? IThe phone has gone dead. Wevv turns around to see Claudette has closed the phone connection./I BClaudette: /BYou don’t remember me, do you Wevv Mang? Has it really been so long since you last did business with Yuri? IWevv says nothing, but hangs up the phone. He shoots a quick look over to the table, sees that their presence isn’t being missed, and then steps further into the hallway./I BWevv: /BI thought I recognized you. Roksana, isn’t it? BClaudette/Roksana: /BI’m touched, you remembered! BWevv:/BSo, you’re working with the Siberian now? BRoksana: /BIt’s a job. BWevv: /BYou do realize this is a bit of an awkward situation. I mean, you’re here as the date of one of my guests. IRoksana pulls out a cigarette, puts it in her mouth, and then tries to light it. Her lighter sparks, but no flame. Wevv pulls out a zippo and lights it for her. Roksana takes a puff, and blows the smoke politely away from Wevv./I BRoksana:/B You mean, do I plan to sleep with him? I may, I mean, he is handsome enough. Are you getting jealous? Aw. You DO remember me then. Maybe after our business we can meet up and remember some old times, hm? BWevv:/B What kind of host would I be if I did something like that? No, my dear. Let’s keep this professional, shall we. Now, what is this about a delay? BRoksana: /BThe Siberian will deliver. It’s just that something has come up. BWevv: /BSomething has come up. Really. How reassuring. Well. You can tell your, partner? Partner. My, you have moved up in the world, haven’t you, sweet Roksana? Well, your PARTNER is about to blow this deal for you. I am a forgiving man though. Call it a gift for reminding me of a pleasant memory. How much time does your partner need? BRoksana: /BHe did not say. Soon. BWevv: /BSoon. I feel so reassured. Well. I am not happy about this. But as I said, I am willing to still see this deal through. However, the longer this takes, the lower the price. IRoksana opens her mouth, about to complain, but Wevv suddenly seizes her wrist, firmly, but not painfully. He leans in close and says in a quiet, yet tense voice./I BWevv: /BNo. You listen to me. You and your I(he spits the word) /IFONT=Impactpartner /FONTare not the only ones at risk. I am here. I am willing to uphold my end of the deal. YOU have left me out to dry. THAT is inexcusable. SO. You want to do this deal, fine. Now you’re going to deal with MY terms. You have 4 hours. After that I walk and YOU will have to deal with the consequences, do I make myself clear? Good. IWevv releases Claudette. He straightens up his jacket, runs a hand through his hair./I BWevv: /BNow, hurry up and contact your associate and relay my demands. A word of advice my dear? If you wish to continue in this line of work, you might want to choose your partners a little more carefully. BRoksana: /BI will do so. You hiring? IWevv finishes straightening up. Roksana smokes in silence for a few moments. Wevv takes a deep breath, then turns back to Claudette/Roksana. He smiles his megawatt smile./I BWevv: /BWait a few minutes after I get back. You’re in for a treat. The dessert here is exquisite. As for your question,i(Wevv’s smile vanishes)/i no. I’m not. You have terrible taste in men. IWevv’s smile returns as a smirk and he heads back to the table./I BILater:/I/B IThe dinner is over. The food was delectable. The desert dreamlike. Outside the rain has stopped, but the weather has turned into a pervasive, cold dampness. Wevv holds Erin’s arm, as the group stands in the foyer of the restaurant, waiting for their cars. Bobino’s arrives first./I BBobino: /BThanks for dinner Wevv. It’s just like old times with you picking up the check. Nigel, I’ll see you tomorrow at the press junket. I may be a bit late… IThe last words kind of trail off as Bobino watches Claudette climb into the car, her shapely legs flashing./I BNigel:/B No problem Bob. I’ll cover if needed. BBobino: /BGood. See you then. IBobino gets into the car./I IWevv shakes his head./I BNigel: /BWas he always like this? BWevv: /BWell….now that I think about it… INigel’s car arrives./I BNigel:/B It was a pleasure Wevv, Erin. We should do this more often. BErin: /BI agree. This was fun and we should definitely get together again! BWevv:/B Er, yes. Listen, Nigel, just remember what I said. It’s all about options. The more options you have, the better your position. BNigel: /BYeah, well, all that stock market trading stuff just confuses me. How can you sell a sell? Call a sell? Naked Puts sounds like something Fred might be interested in though. Maybe I can distract him with one. BWevv: /BGood one. No, I wasn’t talking about finance. It was more about life. Look – IWevv walks Nigel to the car. Nigel has Tiffany on his other arm./I BWevv: /B - I know how hard it can be trying to change your life. One way to not make those bad decisions, is to give yourself options. When you’re not backed into a corner, you don’t have to compromise. See? BNigel:/B I..think so. Thank you Wevv. Thank you for dinner too. Next one is on me. BWevv:/B My pleasure Nigel. Have a good night. IWevv waves as the car drives off. Erin comes out to stand on the curb. Wevv’s smile slips, as he walks over to stand next to her. He takes off his jacket and drapes it over Erin’s shoulders./I BErin: /BThat’s not really necessary you know. BWevv: /BI(Not looking at her)/I Appearances. It’s best to keep them up. IWevv exhales loudly, trying to cover a sigh./I BErin: /BWhat is it? You’ve been giving me cold vibes all night long. i(She smiles coyly) /iIs it my interest in one Nigel Vanderbilt? Honestly, I just wanted to personally see what all the fuss is about. IWevv merely shoots an annoyed glance at Erin and goes back to looking out at the Vancouver night./I BWevv: /BNo, it’s not that. It’s nothing. It’s fine. IKenzo and Madison exit the building together. Madison is talking quickly but quietly./I BMadison: /BI don’t care. Look, I haven’t shot anyone in MONTHS. PLEASE let me go with you, I am so tired of studying, I can’t look at people anymore without trying to fit them into a department flowchart. It’s KILLING me. IKenzo smiles and shakes his head. He then sees Erin. His smile vanishes. Instead a quiet look of horror comes onto his face. He quickly steps up to Erin, half bows. Keeping his eyes down, he shuffles nervously./I BErin:/B Hello Kenzo, it’s good to see you too. What’s that? IMr. Wang looks her in the eyes and then falls into a kneeling position, with his hands and forehead pressed to the ground. Erin’s hand goes to her mouth, and her faces turns into a shocked expression./I BErin: /BWhat? I..I had no idea! I just picked what he thought was a beautiful woman..I..Please get up. No, thank you Kenzo, I am so sorry. IErin helps Mr. Wang to his feet and brushes down his suit, which becomes dry./I BErin: /BIf he had just TOLD me, but no! I had no idea she looked like this. No, it’s all right Kenzo. You’re fine and I owe you one. IErin turns to face Wevv, arms on her hips, her face screwed up in anger./I BErin: /BWhy didn’t you tell me?!? IWevv’s expression turns sad./I BWevv: /BIt was just good to see her alive again. But please, can you choose something else? You even have her expressions down perfectly… IErin’s anger melts. She smiles sadly at Wevv. Then she…changes. Where an attractive Asian woman once stood, now stands a Greek Goddess. Literally./I BEris: /BHow’s this? Better? Yes, I can tell. Hm. So, that was the one, huh? I can see…no, I’ll let it drop. Now, it’s time we had a little talk, Mr. Mang. So, what’s fun to do in this town? Oh and don’t forget, you have to meet…The Siberian! in what? 2 and half hours? HA! Like that will happen on time! Come on, the night is young… BIU2AM/U/I/B BIBrandi’s (595 Hornby St, 5th Floor)/I/B IThe music is pumping inside the dark club. On the stage, strippers twist, twirl, and in front of a hooting group of men, make out. Dollar bills fly onto the stage as the two ladies break the kiss and suggestively circle each other. A group of men enter the club. A medium height man is flanked by three larger men. The large men scan the room in obvious suspicion, while the smaller man at least attempts to be nonchalant. Across the way, on a second floor balcony, Wevv sighs, and politely asks the lady to get off of his lap. Once she does, he thanks her, and then goes to stand by the railing. He then waves his arms vigorously. The man on the floor sees him and starts towards him, but stops. Wevv sighs again, and then points to the far side of the stage, where the stairs to the second floor VIP area are. The group of Russian mobsters moves as a pack. Wevv sighs again, shakes his head, and sits down. He then motions for the girl to resume her dance. Beside him, Eris laughs/I BWevv: /BHonestly, I have no idea what happened to the Bratva, that they would let such a man openly claim to be a member. Have they just decided to let anyone join? I mean really, but ah, here is our fearsome friend now! Please excuse me for not getting up, but as you can see, I am pleasantly occupied at the moment. Please, have a seat. IThe man looks at the group of scantily clad women surrounding Wevv, and the one woman who appears to be more than a stripper, since she’s wearing formal evening wear. The man remains standing while his goons begin to search the area. One of the goons roughly grabs one of the girls and pulls her to her feet. She cries out in pain and suddenly the goon is facedown on the ground. Mr. Wang emerges from the shadows and stands above the prone guard. He stares at the other two goons./I BWevv: /BGentlemen, please! You are my guests. If you wish the women to leave, all you have to do is ask. Besides lacking the ability to tell time, has the Bratva lost all sense of courtesy as well? BMan: /BForgive me. It’s been a long night, and my associate is a little, shall we say, touchy, about security. Ask the girls to leave. Please. BWevv: /BThat’s more like it. Jasmine was it? Would you be so kind as to collect your friends and wait for me downstairs? This won’t take long. I(Wevv shoots a hard look at the Man)/I. I promise. Thank you, and for your troubles. IThe girls leave, with black looks at the Man’s goons. The fallen goon has gotten to his feet groggily and leans against the wall, occasionally shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. The Man takes a seat across from Wevv. He looks over at Eris./I BMan: /BIs this the famous Madison Guerrero? She looks different than I had expected. BWevv: /BYou are mistaken. This is a business associate of mine. You could say she has been kind enough to lend us this establishment to conduct our business in. Her name is not important. But yours is. What shall I call you? The Siberian sounds so…cartoonish. BMan: /BIvan will do. I apologize for the delay, but it seems that some one knew we would be meeting tonight and decided to stop me. IThe man pulls out a cigarette and lights it, closing his zippo with a quick snap of his wrist. He takes several quick drags, then points it at Wevv. /I BMan: /BIf I didn’t know better, I would say you were to blame for that. But as I said, I know better. Your friend Pavel spoke very highly of you. Very highly. So, there is no way it could possibly be you, hey? But that is MY problem, not yours. So, come, let us do business, as you said, like the professionals we are, da? You have my money? IWevv gestures and Eris reaches beside her chair and pulls out a briefcase. She hands it to Wevv, who places it on the short table between them. He opens it, causing the goons to tense. Ivan lazily gestures with his hand to calm them. He watches Wevv between nervous puffs of his cigarette. Wevv smiles, and spins the case to face Ivan. He then reaches a hand to point at the contents./I BWevv:/b The first flash drive, per your request, contains the digital stock certificate for 100,000 shares of IPO issued Twitter stock. The IPO value was 17.50 per share. It’s currently trading at $44.98 on the extended market. The second flash drive contains the blockchains for $10 million US dollars in Bitcoins. The third flash drive, also per your instructions, contains a digital receipt for $2 million in assorted gems being held in the Bern branch of Duetsche Bank; The fourth, a digital receipt for a three week reservation of a deluxe suite at the Hotel De Paris, with $1 million in casino credit for said suite holder. All of these have been scrubbed clean and provided a bit of common sense is used, should not be traced. I have done my part, have you done yours? IIvan takes one last puff, then stubs out the remains of his cigarette. He exhales through his nose, smiling. He plucks the flash drives from the case, and places them in his front pocket. He leans back and goes for another cigarette. He pulls one out, flips it up into his mouth, smiles broadly at Wevv, and says:/I BIvan: /BBut of course! I am a professional! Bruno! Give the man his merchandise! IIvan lights his smoke, and puts his hands behind his head, and puffs away happily. Bruno hands Wevv a small case. Wevv looks at the case, then at the grinning Ivan. Wevv smiles back and then hands the case to Eris. Ivan’s smile twitches. It slowly fades as Eris opens the case, takes out a flash drive. She then reaches behind her and reveals a laptop. Eris plugs the flash drive into the laptop and begins to tap on the keys./I BWevv: /BYou’ll forgive me, I hope, if I decide to check on the contents of the data. Shouldn’t take too long. Would you like something to drink while we wait? IIvan’s smile has faded and he sullenly smokes his cigarette. Wevv steeples his fingers in front of him and stares at Ivan. Ivan tries to return the stare, but fails. Seven hastily smoked cigarettes later, Eris nods. Wevv claps his hands together, and suddenly stands up smiling. He spreads his arms wide./I BWevv: /BSee? That wasn’t so hard now, was it? Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen, I’m sure you’re eager to be going to enjoy your newfound wealth! IWevv shakes Ivan’s hand as the man stands. Wevv also applies gentle pressure, forcing the man towards to exit. He also grabs the shoulder of one of the goons. By the stairs leading down to the first floor, Wevv stops Ivan./I BWevv: /BOne last thing Ivan. I don’t like being made a fool of. Your jerking me around tonight cost me quite a bit of credibility. Usually, the only way to reclaim such credibility is to, well….you know what steps usually have to be taken. However, I am a generous man, and Pavel is my friend. He vouched for you. So, instead, I am simply going to…take this I(Wevv reaches into Ivan’s front pocket and removes a flash drive)/I. Why, thank you for your generosity Ivan! I could surely use a relaxing vacation in Monaco! How thoughtful of you! I know Roksana will be disappointed, but I’m sure you can explain it to her, since you are, clearly, the brains of the outfit. Now, say, “you’re welcome” and be on your way. bIvan: Bi(Through gritted teeth)/i You’re welcome. IIvan heads down the stair and out across the club. He turns before he leaves, to stare back up at the balcony. He makes a shooting gesture, which causes Wevv to shake his head and tap his temple. He then sneers at Ivan and makes a shooing gesture. Wevv turns his back and takes a seat./I BWevv: /BWell, that’s taken care of. Madison, do you have them? BMadison: /BI(Over Wevv’s earpiece)/I I do. I’ll tail them until our friends take over BWevv: /BThank you. Stay safe. BEris: /BSo what is this stuff? IWevv holds up a hand as a waitress enters the area. Wevv watches her put down a drink in front of him, and then one for Eris. The waitress straightens up, and looks expectantly at Wevv. Wevv, keeping his eyes on the woman, picks up the drink and takes a sip./I BWevv: /BSo. Are we done? BWaitress: /BWe are. I have been informed that your government and the local law enforcement agencies wish to offer you their thanks for your services. BWevv: /BSplendid. Now, are WE done? BWaitress: /BDid I not say so? Enjoy your drink and the rest of the night, Mr. Mang. Don’t hesitate to contact us if you need our help. BWevv: /BAs I recall, it was you asking for MY help. BWaitress: /BAs I said, if you need our help, please contact us. We don’t like being in debt. Good night. IThe waitress turns and walks away./I IWevv waits until she vanishes before heaving a great big sigh. He leans back into the chair and drains the rest of his drink./I BWevv: /BWell, I’m glad that’s over. BEris: /BYou did well. I approve. BWevv: /BYou would. Kenzo! Get the drive to a safe location. Tell our boys to go over it thoroughly. We need to start getting solid commitments from our buyers, and whip up a presentation. IMr. Wang takes the drive from Wevv’s hand. He nods, and heads down the stairs. Wevv stifles a yawn. He then notices Eris staring at him. He raises an eyebrow and then smirks./I BWevv:/B Ah. Sorry. It’s been a long day. “Ivan” or as he’s known by his hacker name “Nkryptd Pzn”, is a self styled online activist based out of Moscow. He’s a close confidant of a Mr. Eric Snowden, who is currently a guest of the Russian government. Apparently he was part of Mr. Snowden’s escape plan, which, surprise, surprise, did not go according to plan. Mr. Snowden stole a great deal of classified information from his previous employer, the NSA. Well, Ivan apparently thought that such a treasure trove of knowledge is going to waste being slowly released, for free, supposedly, on the web, so, he decided to follow the American Dream. By selling those secrets. Now he has. To me. Now, those superpowers know who is selling that information and have a way to track them. BEris: /BYou don’t say. What are YOU planning to do with those secrets? BWevv: /BMe? Nothing. I’m not interested in them. Besides, I have more reliable sources of information than “Terrible Ivan” there. No, I wasn’t buying the secrets. The real money is in how that information was obtained. You see, I’ve just bought the key that those spying programs used. I’ve also purchased years of priceless marketing data. Do you have any idea how much say, Sprint would pay for the phone habits of several billion people? Not just in the US, but foreign users as well? Not to mention ways to access their competitions records without them ever knowing? How about keys words used in conversations? That’s where the real money is. BPfft./B I’ve just bought Manhattan for the price of a few beads. B*YAWN*/B. Now, I can finally get some sleep. Tomorrow is media day, and it’s going to be a long one. So, I(Wevv starts to rise, but stops halfway, and looks Eris in the eyes)/I unless there is something else you wanted… IEris smiles, and suddenly the room seems to dim, and the eyes of Eris fill Wevv’s vision./I BEris: /BSilly, charming boy. Of course there is…I want to talk to you…about dreams…and their power… IHelpless, Wevv sinks back into his chair, as his eyes become heavy, and even as the sounds of Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” fades from his hearing, his last thought before unconsciousness is:/I BWevv: /BOh no. Not again. FONT=Impact BThe Next Morning/B/FONT IWevv stands against a brightly lit LPW backdrop. He’s wearing an expensive suit, with the Hardcore Title draped over his shoulder. He holds the title with both hands, pacing back and forth, murmuring to himself. Mr. Wang stands in the wings of the set, arms, crossed, watching everyone and everything. Madison sits on a folding chair, working her nails, apparently not paying any attention to her surroundings. The film crew scurries about, making sure everything is ready to go with the director yells “action!”. On the set Wevv shakes his head, takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, tilts his head back. He exhales slowly, opens his eyes, and starts to move his hands while murmuring. The activity seems to slow down, and finally a sense of order emerges. A young man wearing an old school PWA letterman jacket takes a seat in the director’s chair. He looks around the set, nods in approval, and then puts on a baseball cap./I BDirector: /BOKAY PEOPLE! We ready? BPA:/B Yes Sir! BDirector: /BGood! Wevv, you ready buddy? BWevv:/B Hm? Oh, yes, ready when you are. BDirector: /BGood! OK man, I know you’re a professional, so we’re just going to follow your lead, but we need to make sure we cover the basics, OK? BWevv: /BCertianly. What are the basics? BDirector: /BTell us about what being Hardcore means. What this match against Zenith means to you, and what your thoughts are about going to the Deathcube. Got it? Good. OK, I gotta tell you, it’s an honor Mr. Mang. Ready! IA kid with a clapboard steps in front of the camera./I BKid: /BWevv Mang LPW PROMO! Take 2! Action! IThe kid quickly steps out of the way, leaving Wevv framed in the shot. Wevv looks up and into the camera lense. He looks tired. He has rings under his eyes, and his trademark megawatt smile seems to have lost some of it’s spark. The silence stretches out. The director raises his had to cut the scene when Wevv finally speaks./I BWevv:/B Hello LPW universe. BWevv: /BI stand before you today as your Hardcore Champion. BWevv: /BThe honor I feel cannot be put into words. What also can’t put easily put into words is what my friend, Donnie over there has asked me to do. He’s asked me to define what being Hardcore means to me. BWevv: /BSee, the problem is, there is no textbook definition of what being Hardcore means. The only real way to know if something is Hardcore or not is to feel it. In your heart, in your bones, in your mind. When you see it, you simply have to say, “That’s hardcore”. BWevv: /BPerhaps my own tale can help shed light on what it means to be Hardcore. When I returned to the LPW, I had dreamed of attaining a championship. In fact, this very one I hold right now. I had no idea what my reception would be. I feared that it would be an endless stream of recriminations, accusations, ill will, and a never ending font of suffering. But I was determined. Coming back was a choice, my choice, and once chosen, I would be lying to say I never once had a second guess about it. But I did. Frequently. But, this was something that I felt I had to do. I was willing to face the music, to pay for whatever perceived sins I might have incurred. I would simply work harder. I would face it, and find out the truth, and if this was not what I was looking for, well, at least I could say I tried. BWevv: /BThe simple truth of the matter is, my return has been nothing like the bleak picture I painted in my mind of what could have been. It has been an amazing journey and it’s still going on. The road ahead is filled with possibilities, and I can not wait to see what happens next. One of the stops along that road has been you Zenith. I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed our match. In fact, this dreary Vancouver weather keeps reminding me of it. I can still feel where your blows landed. I am still sore from being slammed onto the mat. In fact, if I move…just…so i(Wevv starts to rotate his arm slowly)/i..yep…right…there iHe gets almost to a full circle, and then winces)/i. Yah, right there. Still hurts. You took me to my limit, Zenith, and for that, I thank you. A man’s worth can only be measured by the quality of his opponents, and you sir, have been my greatest so far. No one has pushed me like you did. One on one. In the middle of that ring. IWevv smiles, and closes his eyes./I It’s kinda hazy, but man, I can’t wait to face you again. You drove me to dig deep, to find the hidden reserves of myself and force myself above and beyond to beat you. Now I know what it will take. Now you know what it take to beat me, and I can’t wait to see what you bring to the table this time. Look at this: iWevv pushes up the sleeve of his jacket, unbuttons his sleeve, and points to the hairs on his arms/i Just thinking about what a tough opponent you are, it gives me goosebumps. See, that’s what being hardcore is all about. Finding a challenge, and facing it. Overcoming it. IWevv takes a deep breath and stares off camera, smiling for a moment. He then sighs and looks back./I One of the things I truly enjoy about this business is the simple fact that once you step foot into that ring, we’re boiled down to the essence of who we are. It no longer matters how big your bank account is. It no longer matters where you came from. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done yesterday or the day before. It only matters what you’re going to do right then and there. It only matters how much you want to win. How strong you are, how determined. Have you trained enough? Do you have the stamina? How’s that injured leg, will it hold up? BCAN YOU BEAT THIS GUY?/B SIZE=4IDO YOU WANT TO?/I/SIZE BlackSIZE=5BWHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO WIN?/B/SIZE/FONT That is where you can find the true meaning of being Hardcore. Hardcore is not a philosophy, it’s a passion. It’s the desire to find your limits, and exceed them. It’s the will to run 10 miles a day for a marathon you will not win. It isn't about winning. It’s about finishing. It’s about proving to yourself that you can do something you never thought you could. It's about setting your goals, meeting your goals and then shattering your goals. Now, I know, I can already see where this line of thinking will lead. Being hardcore is not about being obsessed. Some one who is hardcore will always be hardcore. A surfer can still be hardcore even if they never surf again. It’s because it’s a part of her. I can see that I’m losing you. I told you this was hard to explain. Let me see if I try this. Donnie! Why do you direct these videos? BDirector Donnie: /B Um, Wevv, I’m not supposed to be – BWevv:/B Come on man. Look, I remember hiring you in 2007. You were just an intern there, graduated from Columbia University with a major in television production. You said you wanted the job so you could gain experience. Now, here you are, 8 years later and still working for LPW. Why? You could have easily gotten a job with a major studio, and been working on say, 2 Broke Girls, but no. You’re still here. Why? BDonnie: /BWell, I did apply for a studio job. Even got it. It didn’t work out though, so I got my old job back. BWevv:/B Didn’t work out huh? What part didn’t work out? Was it relocating? Boss was a jerk? It couldn’t have been the money, because I know the difference between what a directing assistant and a full director for LPW makes, so it definitely wasn’t that! What was it? Come on, say it! BDonnie: /BFine! I hated it. It wasn’t fun. Just the same thing over and over again. There was no…passion. I mean, here I can pretty much do what I want, shoot how I want, and sometimes it gets used, sometimes it doesn’t, the pay isn’t great, the hours are insane, sometimes you get beaten up, and forget about the travel schedule, but at least I have fun doing it. You know? BWevv:/B I do. Why, because just like me, you’re hardcore Donnie. See, that’s the problem. Hardcore is different for everyone. It’s not some cookie cutter concept. It can be an artist's driving force to create a thing of beauty, but it can also be the darkness that drives a man to commit heinous acts of violence. It has no right or wrong, it just is. It's a fundamental force in human nature. Look, we’re about to dive into deep philosophical waters here, and I know that’s ratings poison, so let’s change topics, shall we? Let’s talk about something tangible, something you can put your hands on. Like this Hardcore Title right here. This title doesn’t seem to get a lot of respect around here, and I just can’t understand why. The history of this title is well know. It’s one of the founding titles this company was built on. Yet, it still gets treated like an afterthought. That’s just not right. I’ve been informed of the stipulations for this match. The last thing I want to do is make waves, but this will just not stand. To relegate this title to a consolation prize flies directly into the face of everything I hope to make being Hardcore stand for. This is a hardcore title match, and it’s the FIRST match I’ve had since I’m become the champion. So, we’re going to do things differently. We're going to do things, MY way. Why? Because I’m Hardcore. That’s why. It’s simple really. You beat me Zenith, you become the Hardcore Champion. That's the only way to become hardcore Champion. Win. Pure and simple. It doesn’t matter how you win, only that you did. The title can’t be stripped, because when you become Champion, you become a part of it, and it becomes a part of you. If you didn’t loose, then you’re still the champion. There will be no way around it. You also get all of my Bodycount points. It’s only fair. If I can’t beat you, then that means you were the better man. Only the best should go on to fight in the Deathcube. I came back to push myself to the limits and then overcome those limits. Being the Hardcore champion has been a dream come true. I hope to keep that dream alive and head into the Deathcube as a proud Hardcore Champion. To finally, once and for all, remove any shadow of a doubt that the Hardcore Title is a title worthy of respect. No matter who wins, the Hardcore Champion DESERVES to be in the Deathcube. I hope that person will be me. However, if that person turns out to be you, well, you better damn well earn it. I am staking everything on this match. My title, my points, my very dreams. One thing will not change hands though. That’s my being hardcore. That is something that I will always be. It’s a part of me, just like I know it’s a part of you. I could feel it with every punch. I hope you could feel mine. My path doesn’t end here, its only the beginning. When I pin you, know this. I couldn’t have done so much, risen so high, without your help. You’ve brought out the best in me. Thank you Zenith. Thank you for giving me yet another opportunity to once again find out what I’m capable of. I’ve found my passion and I’m going to live Hardcore.